


Why You Can't Love A Ghost

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: R thinks Emily is dead until she catches a glimpse in the busy streets of Paris.





	Why You Can't Love A Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> Fan art by: @i-dont-know-who-i-am-yet

You knew, that regardless of what you called her or who she was known as to the rest of the world, here in her arms, she was Emily. The Emily you grew to love from across the room back when you were both 15. The Emily you loved across continents and between oceans as her mother’s job took her all over the world. And then from afar as you watched her move through Paris as if she were one of its ghosts after she was pronounced dead. 

______________________________________

You hadn’t expected to see her that night. You had received the news, and you were restless. How could anyone kill your Emily? You had just spoken on the phone with her two days ago. She said she loved you, and that you were her light in the dark. 

You figured she was going undercover with the way she spoke. And in a way, she was. But that phone call from a Penelope she worked with, terrified you. No one knew about you, and it was most likely because Emily preferred to keep you away from the danger she faced. Yet, you would have faced danger if it meant being with her again. 

So seeing her that night, you wanted to run to her. But the mind can be a tricky thing, and a heart when it’s mourning will jump through hurdles to not feel anymore pain. What if it wasn’t her? What if you were in so much grief and despair that your mind, in a way to protect you from shutting down, projected images of Emily onto that woman?

But what if it was her? Your Emily? Would you be willing to take that chance? You didn’t want to seem as though you were stalking her, if it turned out that it wasn’t Emily. So you do the next best thing, and go to the table where she had sat. You sit down in the same seat and order something from the menu. Luckily, you had because the waitress handed you a note.

_Don’t look for me. Not yet._

It was Emily! This was her handwriting! You would know it from anywhere!

_____________________________________

You both get dressed. Emily had explained to you that she would have to go on the run until Ian was captured. She gave you a choice. Go with her or stay. As if you wouldn’t choose to go with her.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

You cup her face.

“Mon cœur ne pouvait supporter l'idée de te perdre à nouveau.”

To which she replied, “Alors c'est une bonne chose que mon cœur ressente la même chose.”

____________________________________

You wake up in the morning, eager to leave with Emily. Your heart drops when Emily isn’t in bed next to you. You search through your entire apartment until you find a note under your keys. 

_Y/N, I told you that my heart felt the same way. That I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you. I kept thinking about last night, how you were ready to follow me anywhere. To be by my side. But, Y/N, my Y/N/N, if you died because of me, I would never forgive myself. So please, for now, Y/N. Forget about me. Forget about our past. Forget about it all. It would be better if I was simply dead to you._

Your heart broke. The one you loved was truly a ghost of who she once was. And that is perhaps why you can’t love a ghost. They’ll choose to take place in your heart and mind, when you cannot have the privilege of being with them or staying with them. And those memories you have, how could they ever expect you to forget the memories you made with them. Fortunately, your ghost was still alive, but you wouldn’t be with her until she deemed it was alright. 


End file.
